All at Once
by Wyltk
Summary: This is set after the first season. Serena makes a tough choice about her friends. Now she has to deal with the consequences alone. WARNING Very said and sorta violent at the end of chapter one. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Hello people! Stop groaning! I know you didn't want to hear   
from me again. *grins*   
  
#1 Disclaimer I d-o n-o-t o-w-n s-a-i-l-o-r m-o-o-n.  
There I spelled it out for ya. Oh yea I also do not own All  
At Once by Whitney Houston. I do not claim to own them so  
do not sue me.  
  
#2 I want to tell you a very important thing visit my  
friends wicked cool site here.   
http://www.geocities.com/sun_sailor_moon/  
  
#3 Visit my not so cool site here.   
http://www.geocities.com/honeydo3/  
  
  
  
All At Once  
PG (a little fighting and a not so nice ending)  
By Wyltk  
  
  
Serena ran into the temple twenty minutes late. She had  
been fighting on the other side of town and her  
communicator was dead. She hurried up the temple happy that  
she lived through that youma. Tuxedo Mask hadn't been there  
and she had her arm bruised all the way from her hand to  
her elbow. She hurried up the temple steps glad no one had  
seen her arm yet.  
When she got on the top Raye stood waiting. "YOU ARE TWENTY  
MINUTES LATE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING! WHAT IF THE NEGA VERSE  
ATTACKED HERE! WE WOULD ALL BE DEAD AND YOU WOULD BE  
APPOLIGING FOR BEING LATE!" Raye screamed at her. "But Raye  
I was fighting a youma and I couldn't get..." started  
Serena. "NO, BUTS SERENA! LIKE I BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD  
KILL A YOUMA AND BY YOUR SELF TOO! YAY RIGHT!" Raye  
interrupted. "But Raye I did..." Serena tried again.  
"SERENA I KNOW YOU ARE LIEING..." started Raye. But  
was cut of by Serena who had just slapped her. Raye put her  
hand to her face in shock. "Don't you dare call me a liar  
Raye! I don't believe you I knew that you probable only  
stayed around me because I am the dumb princess and because  
I am your leader! But I thought you at least trusted me!"  
she said. With that she turned around, it was then that Raye  
caught sight of her arm. Raye hurried and ran after her  
princess no her friend.  
  
***********************************************************  
All at once  
I finally took a moment and I'm realizing that  
You're not coming back  
And it finally hit me all at once   
***********************************************************  
  
"Oh what a long time ago that was. When we all remembered  
our past, or at least I did, but now they don't even  
remember my name much less that. Oh I will never forget  
what Raye said to me that day." said Serena to herself. As  
she started to cry again her eyes swollen to the point that  
she could barley see.  
  
***********************************************************  
All at once  
I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell  
My eyes began to swell  
And all my dreams were shattered all at once.   
***********************************************************  
  
Raye ran after Serena as fast as she could. She soon found  
her under a tree crying sadly. "Serina you are so much more  
then a friend to me. You are a sister. I am so sorry I have  
always pushed people away afraid people would get hurt. I  
am sorry." Raye said afraid of what she might say next and  
also to ashamed to look at her arm. 'She was hurt because I  
was not there it was my duty to protect her and now look at  
what I have done.' Raye thought. "I forgive you Raye. I  
love you." Serena said smiling. "And I you Sis." Raye  
cried. That night was spent it the park trading stories  
they remembered from there past life most of them told by  
Serena.  
  
***********************************************************  
Ever since I met you  
You're the only love I've known  
And I can't forget you  
Though I must face it all alone.  
***********************************************************  
  
Serena was thinking of Darien; he was the only person she  
ever truly loved. 'Now I am truly all alone. My friends  
don't even know what we went through. They will never know.  
I will not wish for something so selfish. This is my choice  
and I will not have my friends fight again. I am not going  
to make them risk their lives for me. I will not have them  
give up being normal. I will not have them see what a dumb,  
ugly, clumsy, airheaded leader and princess I am. They  
would be so disappointed at how I turned out. I will never  
have their memories restored.'   
"I WILL NOT HAVE THEM HURT!" Serena yelled out loud.  
"I am sorry Luna Artemis. This is for your own good.  
Crystal please erase all of Luna and Artemis's memories of  
the sailor scouts of this time. Of me being the princess.  
Let them no memories of our past of the moon kingdom. Only  
let them now what they have to. For as long as need be."  
Serena started. "PRINCESS DON'T PLEASE!" cried Luna.  
"Goodbye Luna. Goodbye Artemis. I love you. Crystal send  
Luna to Amy's. Send Artemis to Mina's. NOW!" finished  
Serena. In a flash they were gone and Serena collapsed  
crying on her bed.  
  
***********************************************************  
All at once   
I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Wishing you'd come back to me  
And that's all that matters now   
***********************************************************  
  
Serena walked to her school acting as happy as she could  
be. Every one was gone from her life. It was her choice  
sure but it still hurt to think that they would never  
remember her. As long as she had anything to do with it  
that is. "Wish they would come back." she said then shook  
her head to rid herself of those thoughts they would only  
lead to trouble.  
  
***********************************************************  
All at once   
I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Holding on to memories  
And it hurts me more than you know  
So much more than it shows  
All at once   
All at once  
I looked around and found that you were with another love  
In someone else's arms  
And all my dreams were shattered all at once.  
All at once  
The smile that used to greet me  
Brightened someone else's day  
She took your smile away  
And left me with just memories all at once  
***********************************************************  
  
Serena watched as Ann hugged Darien's arm and whispered  
something in his ear. She remembered that she had once done  
that to Darien a long time ago. She turned away so see  
couldn't see anymore. She would never forget that moment, she  
could barley even keep back her tears. Shaking her head  
again she turned and walked away with a heavy heart.  
  
***********************************************************  
Ever since I met you  
You're the only love I've known  
And I can't forget you  
Though I must face it all alone.   
All at once  
***********************************************************  
  
Serena turned around and smiled at the *stranger* that  
waved and started to walk to her. When the *stranger*  
walked up to her and held out a paper. "You dropped this."  
said Mina. "Oh thank you." Serena said trying to smile. "No  
problem. My name is Mina." She said smiling. "I'm Serena  
thanks again but I got to go." Serena told her. As she  
turned to walk the other way only to see Darien. She  
hurriedly sped past him.  
  
***********************************************************  
I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Wishing you'd come back to me  
And that's all that matters now   
All at once   
I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Holding on to memories  
And it hurts me more than you know  
So much more than it shows  
All at once  
***********************************************************  
  
The attack came at the park. The four friends stood  
together trying to protect themselves. Raye threw one of  
her evil scrolls, Lita flipped the cardian on it's back,  
and Mina punched it in the face. Amy was looking at it  
trying to find a weakness by their attacks.   
Suddenly a voice called out making the cardian stop  
it's attack. "I am Sailor Moon for..." started Serena. She  
stopped as she saw her friend's bruises and bumps. She  
jumped down with out finishing her speech and flew at the  
cardian much to his surprise. She barreled him over and  
attacked with a vengeance. That cardian (poor thing) didn't  
even need to be killed by her scepter it was way past dead  
by the second punch.   
"Are you all right?" Serena asked quietly while  
staring at the ground. "Were fine." said Amy. "We could  
have been killed. Aren't you posed to protect us? We could  
be dead." Raye told her harshly. "I am sorry I was late. I  
let you down. I let every one down." Serena was speaking to  
herself now. "I won't be late again. I promise you." Serena  
said as she turned just in time to get hit by another  
cardian attack. She didn't cry out. She just pulled out her  
scepter and with a "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" The cardian  
was back to a card.   
Allen and Ann were coming she could feel it. Serena turned  
to her four friends and walked up to them. She looked in there  
eyes all she could see was shock and she knew they didn't  
remember. She also knew she was going to die very soon.  
She smiled at them then got on one knee her head bent and  
her scepter to her forehead in respect. "Please forgive me  
I never got to tell you how much you mean to me. Good bye,  
I love you." Serena finished. Just then an attack came from  
behind her and she dropped lifelessly to the ground.  
  
***********************************************************  
All at once  
I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Wishing you'd come back to me  
And it hurts me more than you know  
So much more than it shows  
All at once   
And that's all that matters now  
All at once  
I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Wishing you'd come back to me  
And it hurts me more than you know  
All at once  
***********************************************************  
  
Do you think I am going to send in the sequel? You're wrong.  
That is unless I get reviews. All I want is a few. I've already  
got it written. I'll send it in today if I get four reviews. If  
not see you tomorrow. And if any of you like Harry Potter go  
read my hp storys. Well till next time.   
  
-Wyltk 


	2. Show Me the Meaning...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely   
by the Backstreet Boys so no suing.  
  
  
  
  
All at Once: Show Me the Meaning...  
by Wyltk  
  
  
  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done   
They tell me...   
  
  
The four girls watched as the girl fell. "Sailor Moon?" asked a shocked   
Lita. "Well Sailor Moon looks like we won't have to worry about you anymore."   
Allen sneered. With that the two aliens disappeared. "Sailor Moon?" Lita tried  
again. Raye dropped to her knees and shook Sailor Moon. The girls bent down  
while Amy checked for a pulse.   
  
"Is she going to be okay, Amy?" asked Mina. "I don't know. I found a pulse  
but we need to get her to a hospital she is losing to much blood." informed Amy.  
The girls were all crying even though they didn't know this girl it sure hurt  
much more then it should.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" yelled two voices. The girls' head snapped up. "Luna?"  
"Artemis?" asked Amy and Mina. "No, time to explain. What happened here?"   
snapped Artemis. "We were fighting a cardian and then these two alien things  
came and hit her in the back." explained Raye through her sobs. As the words  
left her mouth Sailor Moon was wrapped in ribbons and started to change into a  
regular girl.   
  
"Hey I have seen her around town!" all the girls exclaimed. 'I feel like I  
know her.' Suddenly six beams shot out of the locket on the front of her   
uniform. The locket still glowed even after the beams left it and then slowly  
the locket stopped glowing and the top clasped on it.   
  
  
The six beams that had been left out of the locket shot towards the people  
surrounding Serena. The beams hit their foreheads and symbols started to appear.  
At first they were pale but they suddenly became brighter until the blinding   
point, scientist watching from satellites would not be able to explain this for  
years to come.   
  
  
Deeply buried memories suddenly came to the forefront of their minds. The  
crying earlier was nothing compared to the sobbing now. All their memories were  
in tact now. The Silver Millennium was now not just something told to them but  
something real, tangible. And suddenly they wished with all their hearts that   
it wasn't.   
  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart   
  
  
They realized with a deep regret just why they would hear Serena cry out  
in her sleep. They understood why Serena thought she wasn't good enough. She  
only saw the bad in her self she never saw when she acted so much like a  
princess that they almost felt like curtsying. Just like it had been in the  
Silver Millennium. She would give everything including her life for her friends.  
And though she was beginning to give it to them now she had given her emotions   
to them first.   
  
"Serena! You have to make it princess!" exclaimed Mina as she cradled  
their leaders limp head in her arms. Lita looked at Mina and Mina nodded in  
understanding. After Mina stood up and the others did Lita picked Serena up and  
started for the hospital. As soon as they got there they were bombarded with  
questions.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Do you know her?"   
  
"What's her blood type?"   
  
"Do any of you have blood type O?"   
  
"I do." Lita said and was asked if she would be a donor since they didn't   
have any blood type O. She agreed and a transfusion was set up immediately.   
  
Serena's parents and friends were called and soon they were all pacing   
nervously in the waiting room. A doctor came out slowly wiping his handkerchief   
over his brow. "We put the other girl, Lita, in the critical room with Serena.   
She asked to stay there after the transfusion."  
  
After a few minutes he continued turning to the only adults in the room.   
"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino?" he asked and at their nod he continued. "Your daughter   
was dealt a horrible blow to the chest. She has numerous cuts and bruises and   
from what we can tell a broken rib we believe that it did not puncture her lungs   
but we are checking now. She also received a blow to the head. We can't tell   
exactly what it was we believe it is a Cardian attack as the girls have stated."  
  
"Your keeping something back! WHATS WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!" yelled one   
worried father.  
  
"She is in a Coma. It is... unlikely she will live, if she does she may   
never wake up or she may suffer brain damage."  
  
  
Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze  
Guilty roads to an endless love  
There's no control  
Are you with me now  
  
  
Lita looked over at Serena weakly. 'You shouldn't have done this.' she had   
been told that there was little hope for the girl. Sighing still very weak from   
the blood transfusion she fell into a restless sleep. Her last thought of her   
princess.  
  
Darien was dead on his feet but he couldn't rest. He WOULDN'T rest! Not   
until she was well. Sometime during their fighting he had fallen in love with   
the meatball head and now the only thing he wanted was to tell her as much.   
  
Looking across the waiting room he noted everyone was sleeping. Amy was   
snuggled safely in Zoisite's (Zoisite is not evil in this one. And he's a guy.  
The other generals aren't evil either.) arms. Raye was being held in Jadeite's  
lap while Mina had her head in Malachite's lap. Nephrite he could only assume  
was in the room with his love. Serena's parents had already left after Ilene  
had collapsed into her husband's arms. They had gone home to tell their son  
just where his sister was. He didn't envy them the job.  
  
He sighed. He knew something was different. His friends had just clicked   
way to easily with hers. And he had heard them saying something about   
remembering each other. What did they mean? Had they met before?  
  
  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me   
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
  
"Sir you can go in if you like I won't tell." The lady at the reception   
desk was looking at him. "I know how that feels to know your hearts in the next   
room and you can't even go in. My husband made it, I'm sure your Fiancé' will   
to."  
  
"But were not engaged." He protested.  
  
"With the look your giving that door I'm sure it won't stay that way for   
long."  
  
With one last look at her he walked down the hall. The first thing he   
noticed was the curtain, where Lita slept, was closed and he could see the   
outline of his friend holding her hand tightly deep in sleep himself. The next   
was the bed where his Love slept. 'Love?' shrugging that thought off he followed   
the wires hooking her up to her oxygen and heart monitor.   
  
Darien sighed and grabbed her hand holding on tightly to her. That was how   
the head nurse found them early the next morning. Hand intertwined as he slept   
in the chair next to hers. Shaking her head she grabbed to blankets and covered   
both boys up.  
  
"No! SERENA!" screamed Sammy. He ran to her room and looked in before   
running to his and locking the door. 'It was a lie! It had to be! She wasn't in   
a coma!' "SHE WASN'T!"   
  
  
There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart' body and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show   
You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are   
  
  
"Hello class." said Ms. Haruna. She looked across the room taking notice   
of the empty chair and the two girls who were sobbing silently in their hands.   
"Late last night Serena was attacked by one of the monsters. Sailor Moon didn't   
make it in time. She is in the hospital with Lita who gave her a blood   
transfusion. She is comatose and it is unlikely she will live. You are to have a   
free period today. No homework." And then she left the classroom tears running   
down her cheeks.  
  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
  
"Call it." said one doctor.   
  
"3:15 pm." replied one of the nurses as she lifted the sheet over the   
patient's head.  
  
  
  
  
Author notes: Well here is the second part of all at once. I was going to finish   
it differently but my friend Sol is planning something evil for me. So now she   
gets something evil back!  
  
PS: I have the other part out. It's the last part but it's not coming out till  
tomorrow or the next day. 


	3. My Time on Earth

READ: This is mostly about how the Senshi feel after she is pronounced dead. But please give it a try! Just read the first line *Grins Wickedly*  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
All at Once: My Time on Earth  
Author: Lizzy G AKA Wyltk  
Rated: PG  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Darien's eyes blinked open just as the lady from next door was pronounced dead. (Got YA!) He gripped Serena's hand a little tighter beginning to pray to Jesus to save her. He loved her so much. He just now realized this. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually wanted to fight with her. Looking up at her face he gently brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.   
  
Lita looked over at her best friend. She was being checked out today. Her friend no doubt would not be checked out at all. She wanted to hit something ANYTHING. She squeazed her eyes shut tears leaking from beneath the lids. She had promised not to cry! She had promised herself after her parents died she would never cry again. Nephlite shook his head and squeased her hand trying to reasure her.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
My time on earth  
Long as it seems  
Is just a moment  
In the grand  
Scheme of things  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
The class jumped into action almost immediately though the chatter was just a murmur of what it could be. Melvin went over and started to talk in soft, comforting tones to Molly. Who turned in his embrace and started to openly sob in his arms causing his glasses to fell off though he only picked them up and put them on her desk making him actually look kinda cute had anyone noticed. They didn't.  
  
Amy had her head buried in her book. No one knew her well enough to go and comfort her. And so she was left alone sobbing for the friend she could lose.   
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
A short refrain  
Of life's endless song  
Sung only once and  
Then were gone  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Sammy stayed home from school that day. He looked out the window for most the day his eyes unseeing. His mother was knocking on his door again. "Sweet heart you have to eat something." She pleaded before placing a tray in front of the door her footsteps walking across the carpeted floor. He opened the door and ate a little before pushing the tray away. He just wasn't hungry.   
  
Raye looked up at Mina, Kunzite, and Jedite all were searching for a sign she would be okay. Raye turned her head and stared at the fire. "She will wake."  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
My time on earth  
Each breath I breathe  
Is one more chance  
To share my love  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
AN: Well that's the end guys. Hope you enjoyed it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Still here? (Got ya again!) Good continue.  
  
  
People walked in and out of room 117 until Sunday when no vistors were allowed. Darien was gone and hadn't been seen for a week. It had been almost a month since she was first admitted. Sammy had gone to visit her for the first time two days ago and the scouts had been in and out of the hosptial themselves.   
  
Not one of them wanted to know what it was like to fight by themselves like Serena had done. Even when they had been there to help they were suddenly realizing why she had no energy left it took so much energy that sometimes they could hardly stand.  
  
A blonde haired boy was brought in to the room across from hers. He came over and visited her since he couldn't leave till they figured out the reason for his "Fainting" spells.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
With those like me  
Who come and go  
Like shooting stars  
The truth be known  
That's all we are  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
During one of his visits he was holding her hand softly when a weird feeling came over him. The girls eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. Her gaze was trusting and serene and then her eyes widened all the way and a paniced look came to her eyes. "Who are you? And why..." her eyes filled with tears, Why can't I move my legs?"  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
The more than I know  
The more I can see  
The older I grow  
The more I believe  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
He had yelled for the nurse and they had all but shoved him out of the room after calling the doctor in. He went back to his room. He visited her everyday for two weeks before he was released. He hadn't had another fainting spell since she woke up.  
  
Her eyes dully looked out the window. She was going home. In a wheelchair. She had refused to see anyone but her parents. Her room was closed and her legs were always covered. She could do everything by herself. She didn't need any help at all. She told anyone who offered to help to get out.  
  
After she came home she was better. She smiled when people did things for her thanking them politely. She was normal in ever aspect of the word. But she wasn't Serena anymore. She was different. She didn't even look like her anymore. So it was no doubt when she finally went back to school that people at first didn't reconise her.  
  
She answered questions correctly, didn't fall asleep, and was actually early. She was great at using her wheel chair. She could out race anyone.   
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Its not the length of the life  
Or the depth of the grave  
In the end we'll be measured  
By the love that we gave  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
No one asked questions about the wheel chair. They had all been told. Paralized, Lucky, Forever: and that was that.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
So my time on earth  
On fate depends  
But all that happens  
In the space  
From end to end  
Depends on me  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
The scouts had stopped calling a few months after they started. Luna had left the dull lifeless girl when she had told her simply to "Never come back."   
  
Darien had not stopped though, everyday he would sit and talk with her. Even though many times he had been smacked or hit he endured it and was soon rewarded with a smile every time he walked in.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
And choices I face  
For better or worse  
Their mine to make  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Slowly the walls around her had started to crumble and she started to laugh. She was falling in love with Darien. With Darien not Endymion.   
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
More than I know  
The more I can see  
The older I grow  
The more I believe  
Its not the length of the life  
Or the depth of the grave  
In the end we'll be measured  
By the love that we gave  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
She was 18 and still in her wheelchair. She had went up to the temple when she was 16 and the four sad girls and 2 cats had came at her with hugs and warm welcomes.   
  
They had found the outers thanks to her wheelchair and prehaps Alex's terrible driving. It had been a good wheelchair till it was ran over. Oh well Alex had looked horror stricken and had paid for a new one. She had a funny feeling Pluto would use that for some sort of blackmail in the near future.  
  
Darien had remembered their past. Right after they had told the other they loved them.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
So my time on earth  
Will be well spent  
And when I leave  
This world  
I leave with no regrets  
I'll live and love  
For all its worth  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
And now he was leading her through a maze of roses. A blind fold around her eyes and him at the "wheel". Suddenly she felt, in a sense, arms under her legs and she was sat down on something. "Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear.   
  
His warm breath tickled her ear as he slowly took of the blind fold. "All right open them." She did and found herself on a large gazebo with high bushes and closed roses. She looked in front of her and there sat Darien with a ring. He looked up at her and she knew the question before he asked her.  
  
She kissed him. The answer was known as he slid the ring on her finger.  
  
And a stream of sparkles rushed towards the roses and they opened immediately. The woman at the end of the garden smiled and walked away.  
It was done.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Till I live out  
My time on earth  
Till I live out  
My time on earth  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
AN: So? What do you think. I know I said I would get it out yesterday but I was busy. So enjoy. Review. And Please read my other storys. Oh and my friends! Her name is Ms. Prongs! 


End file.
